The present invention relates to digitizers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digitizer tablet having means for conveniently carrying and storing digitizer components such as the cursor, stylus, clips and cables.
A digitizer includes a tablet and a cursor or stylus and provides digitized signals to a computer which represent the position of the cursor or stylus on a digitizing surface of the tablet. Typically, digitizers are used with a computer to input to the computer digitized signals representing graphics, drawings, etc., or menu selection, etc. The tablet includes a grid or electrode structure adjacent the digitizing surface which interacts with the cursor or stylus as it is moved on or in close proximity to the digitizing surface. The tablet typically encloses circuitry that generates the digitized signals representing the position of the cursor or stylus relative to the digitizing surface.
Typically, a heavier interface cable is used to connect the digitizer tablet to the computer and another lighter cable is used to connect the cursor or the stylus to the tablet. Frequently, spring clips are used to secure sheet material (e.g., graphics or a menu overlay) to the digitizing surface of the tablet.
One problem frequently encountered with digitizers when they are not in use is the need for safe and orderly storage of the various small components used with the digitizer tablet. The cursor, stylus, spring clips, and cables tend to be stored and carried separately from the tablet, for example, in envelopes or storage boxes. However, once thus separated from the tablet, those components are apt to become lost. Storage envelopes are not satisfactory for storing those components because they are not rigid, do not stack well and are inconvenient to store, and storage boxes are not satisfactory because they are too bulky, and take up too much space. On the other hand, when the components are left connected to an unused tablet, they tend to get in the way and present a disorderly appearance.
Thus, there is a need to provide safe and orderly storage for digitizer components of the type described above with the tablet without increasing substantially the size, cost and complexity of the tablet and without affecting substantially the streamlined appearance of the tablet or taking up any space on or adjacent the digitizing surface of the tablet.